


Stomco Day 4: Clothing Swap

by zozobird



Series: Stomco Week 1 [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Clothing swap, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-OT3, Stomco, They share clothes, and watch a movie, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozobird/pseuds/zozobird
Summary: Star, Tom, and Marco swap clothes.





	Stomco Day 4: Clothing Swap

“Hey, guys, have you seen any of my sweaters?” Marco asked as he entered the room,  pulling a nearby closet door open to check in it.

Tom and Star looked at Marco, pausing what they were doing and nodding.

“We know where two of them are,” Star said with a grin.

“Really? Whe-” Marco closed the door to look at them, cutting himself off when he looked at them. “Why are you guys wearing two of my sweaters?”

“No reason in particular,” Tom shrugged. “We were just impersonating you.”

“You needed my sweaters for that?

“Not really, but it’s more realistic. And they’re really comfy,” Star explained.

“Why do you think I wear them so much?”

“Because you have a bad sense of style,” Tom suggested with a smirk.

“At least I don’t purposefully tear all my clothes,” Marco snarked back.

“ _Hey!_ That’s a stylistic choice I make, and it looks good,” Tom shouted indignantly.

Star rolled her eyes as her two friends started arguing about what clothes styles looked good and what ones didn’t.

“Hey, guys!” At the shout, he bickering pair turned their attention towards her. “I know how we can solve this.”

“How?” They both asked.

“Let’s switch outfits!”

Tom and Marco shared a confused glance and Tom asked, “How would that solve anything?”

“It would show you two how to appreciate everyone’s different styles.”

“...Okay,” they agreed hesitantly.

“Great! I’ll wear Tom’s clothes, Tom will wear Marco’s, and Marco will wear mine.”

The trio separated and changed clothes. They met in the living room when they were done.

“I feel kind of relaxed wearing this. It’s so comfortable,” Tom said, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. He then tried to pull the hood up, but it wouldn’t go over his horns, “Darn. I was hoping the hood would work.”

Star adjusted the shirt she was wearing, “Your shirt smells like a bonfire, Tom. It’s also really thin.”

“It should be, you know how hot it is at my house.”

“True,” Star conceded, then struck a pose. “How do I look?”

“You look good, Star,” Marco said as he adjusted his skirt. “I really like your boots. They’re surprisingly comfortable.”

“Aww, Marco, you look so cute!” She cooed.

“I feel cute. No wonder you wear things like this,” Marco twirled in place, chuckling.

“Now what?” Tom asked. Marco and Star shrugged. “You guys wanna just hang out?”

“We could go see a movie,” Marco suggested.

“What movies are playing right now?” Star asked.

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll see when we get there,” Marco shrugged.

The trio left the house, talking about their favorite movie genres and teasing each other’s tastes. In the end, they decided on a sci-fi movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment, I love reading them.


End file.
